Where Are We Going?
by Caskett101
Summary: Okay so basically an ongoing fanfic from the end of Season 5 Episode 21 when Kate asks Castle where there going enjoy plenty more to come also to my other readers who are reading 'Not So Undercover' I am still writing that fanfic just having writers block!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters however Andrew Marlowe does!**

**A/N: Okay so new story this is just at the end of episode 21 of season 5 Beckett makes Castle tell her where there going no more changing the subject any way let me know what you think and if I should continue as I am still writing my other Caskett story ****_Not So Undercover_**** I'm just currently having writers block! ****_Enjoy_**

Kate broke from the kiss "Castle" he simply hummed in response, "where are we going?" Kate was unsure with where Castle wanted this relationship to go where they just having a little dance? Or was this it? because she wanted it all with him but they never talked about it. "To the bedroom" as Castle made his way to the massage chair he had set up in his bedroom Kate didn't move she needed to know, she stood there holding back the tears normally he is so understanding when she was upset or mad, "Kate you coming?" how could he be so clueless was all Kate could think… "No" Castle looked up at Kates face her eyes looked very glassy like she was about to cry he walked over to her "Kate, what's wrong?" Kate looked up took in a deep breath before she spoke "Castle, what are we honestly doing I mean where are we" she signaled between the two of them "where are we going because every time I ask you just change the subject don't think I haven't noticed I mean come on Rick".

Castle wasn't sure how to respond, he stood there speechless for a moment he was trying to wrap his head around her words he loved her so much and wanted everything with her he just was upset with himself because he hadn't been paying that much attention to Kate lately unintentionally, he knew it was wrong he just didn't realise until the other night. But the idea of her thinking that he didn't want a future broke his heart. Kate couldn't believe how long it was taking for him to answer, she had, had enough for tonight she walked over to grab her bag and headed for the door "Kate wait" she turned to him she was pissed "no Rick when you can manage to get your words together you know where to find me maybe next time you might hear me" and with that Kate left she knew she had to leave before things got out of hand she loved that man that she just walked out on and she knew if she stayed they would either fight and break up for good or get into a passionate fight that would lead to them solving their issues in bed. They needed tonight for space and if Castle wanted more like she did then he would find her tomorrow.

**Next Morning**

Kate hadn't slept all night she got a text from Espo saying they had a body drop she still hadn't heard from Castle and knew if she was sticking to this then she would go to the crime scene by herself.

Castle sat in his office all night he didn't get a wink of sleep Alexis had come in early to grab a change of clothes she noticed her father's office door was closed and there were two wine glasses on the table still half full she assumed that the two of them were still in bed as it was only 7:00am so she left them alone she knew she would probably see them at the morgue today if they had a murder. Castle was so out of it he didn't even hear his daughter come into the loft and leave.

Martha however was home the night before and had heard the yelling she knew Kate had left but felt it was safe to not speak to her son until morning when he had slept it off she walked down the stairs just missing Alexis, and headed to his office she knocked on his door "Richard?" he just mumbled in response Martha was fully aware of that mumble so she slowly opened his door and saw her son sitting in his chair she walked over to him sitting down next to him waiting for him to speak. "mother I think I've lost her, god I'm a WRITER! I'm not supposed to be someone who loses his words seriously!" Martha placed her hand on his knee, "dear I heard last night you haven't lost her yet though" Castle looked up he had definitely been crying last night and there was a definite sign of lack of sleep, "she left mother she asked me where we were going and I just stood there not even being able to process any words I mean come on" Martha breathed in "this may sound silly to you but do you see a future with Kate or was this in a way just trying to get the woman who was to hard to get?".

Castle stood up he couldn't believe his mothers question of course he loved her "how can you even ask that mother of course I love her this has never been a game to me I was just so scared of moving too quickly that I would scare her away. Mother she is the one my one". Martha stood up and walked to her son pulling him in for a hug "you need to tell her that Richard, Katherine is someone who can't have her heart broken again it is too much for her that's why she is so cautious she needs to know that you're here for it all forever". Castle nodded he knew what to do but he would wait a bit until she is at the precinct.

**Crime Scene**

"Hey girl, here's your victim woman, early to mid thirties name is Jane Kres" Lanie looked up at Kate "where's Castle?" something was up Lanie thought Castle was never far from Kates side especially now that they are together "he is at his loft, COD?" Lanie looked up and gave Kate a look then back at the woman, "gunshot wound to the chest, she died instantly by the look of the amount of blood around her I'd say she died between 12:00 and 2:00am.

"Hey detective Beckett" Alexis walked passed Kate she wasn't expecting to see Alexis here Alexis started to look around "oh didn't dad come?" Kate breathed in unsure on how to answer that question she shook her head "uh nah he had a chapter due so I told him to stay home" Kate just smiled she looked back at Lanie "so if that's all for me here I'm going to go back to the precinct" she gave Lanie and Alexis a smile but Lanie could see right through that smile she stood up and asked Alexis if she could tell the other ME's that they were finished with the victim and that they were able to transport it back to the morgue carefully. She caught up to Kate, she cut in front of her and saw a shine in Kates eyes, she stopped her and pulled her away from everyone in view "what the hell Lanie I need to get back to the precinct!" Lanie had scared Kate grabbing her the way she did, "uh uh girl now what's going on what the hell happened between you and Castle, and don't say it's nothing because you look like your just about to cry!".

Kate shook her head she loved Lanie and was very humbled with how much she cared but she couldn't deal with it she had a case to solve "Lanie not now! I have to go" and before Lanie could stop her Kate was on her way to her car.

**_Let me know what ya think by pressing the review button :))_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle! boo!**

**A/N: Okay so thanks for the reviews, just letting some people know I sometimes update stories before bed and sometimes I forget to read over my work so sorry for spelling errors! Also I have to disagree with you all because I love Beckett's character and she hasn't always hid her feelings for example at the end of season 2 hello? and also she was dealing through stuff in s4 so she couldn't open her heart she was scared she would lose him because she wasn't exactly ready and I understand her reasoning.**

**Anyway enough of that here we go!**

**Back At The Precinct**

"Yo Beckett" Espo called out to Kate as she looked away from the murder board, she raised her eyebrows letting him know she was listening "Uh Lanie said she had some more info on our vic". Kate grabbed her phone from her desk "alright I'll go down now you two try and get a hold of the vics family see if they can think of anyone who would want to hurt her, I'll be back soon". Both Ryan and Espo nodded as Kate walked towards the elevator making her way to Lanie, she wasn't looking forward to this she knew Lanie would bug her about her and Castle and honestly she wasn't sure what was going on anymore she kept checking her phone but she still hadn't heard from him.

**12th Precinct**

The elevator door dinged and in unison the boys looked up confused by her they saw "Castle, what are you doing here?" Kate had told them that he was at his loft finishing a chapter Castle screwed his face up he assumed Kate hadn't told them about their argument. "Uh I just came to see Beckett, where is she?" Ryan looked over at Espo and he just nodded "she went to see Lanie in the morgue had info on a new murder case". Castle thanked both of the boys and he headed back towards the elevator making his way towards the morgue.

**Morgue**

Kate hurried down the hall way and opened the doors to the morgue "Hey Lanie so any news?" Lanie turned around "huh oh I got Alexis to go get the results in the back room should be about twenty minutes now tell me right now what the hell is going on girl!" Kate breathed in "I can't lose him Lanie" it was almost a whisper Lanie was just able to hear what she said she stepped closer to Kate "what are you talking about Kate?" she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Lanie I can't talk about it not here please" Lanie just nodded "alright well it's lunch time come on were going to go out and talk let me just go grab my bag and let Alexis know that, I'll be back soon" Kate went to say something but Lanie walked out yelling back "no choice honey were going" Kate smiled she loved Lanie she definitely knew what to say when Kate was upset.

Kate suddenly heard someone walking heavily down the corridor towards the morgue she turned as the door opened and there he was standing there distressed written all over his face "Kate…." He saw her red rimmed eyes she had been crying because of him he was such an idiot. "Not now Castle" her tone wasn't harsh but stern enough to know that she was serious. But so was Castle and he wasn't taking no for an answer "I'm not leaving here not with out this sorted Kate" she bit the bottom of her lip she knew she would regret what was about to come out of her mouth but she didn't care she hadn't slept she was pissed that there was another murder and she honestly didn't want to do this here.

"Oh so now you have an answer no hiding behind my question!?" she was angry and so was Castle "what sort of question is that Kate!" she looked at him a bit shocked by his tone but then again her tone was quite stern as well. "What do you mean Castle last night when I asked where we were going and you just change the subject, how the hell do you think that made me feel because I'll tell you right now I feel like an idiot I knew if we did this became more than just friends that this would happen".

"Kate we were never just friends ever! And your one to talk about changing the subject look how long it took for us to get together for you to finally trust me enough for a relationship! Kate couples fight and just because they fight doesn't mean they need to break up that's not how it works we work through it!".

"Castle, I know that I have been in relationships prior to ours, I'm not stupid but the thing is couples also talk about where _their _headed and they don't change the subject when that comes up!"

Castle stepped forward to Kate there was little to no space in between them now they could feel the heat of each other, "god Kate the fact that you were worried about us I just don't understand I mean of course I love you I want it all with you everything because I DO love you!" Kate just stood there silent for a minute looking at Castle. He moved back he didn't understand she had just yelled at him for changing the subject last night and now she was just standing there SILENT "how dare you yell at me Kate when you can't even respond to my answer, you tell me that it's not right to change the subject when you asked where were going yet you can't even say anything when I tell you that I love you. How is that fair!" Castle turned and walked out the morgue he was pissed Kate was crying now standing there she knew she had to chase after him or risk losing him forever.

She chased after him stopping once she pushed through the morgue doors, "Castle wait!" he turned around "what Beckett!?" she closed her eyes breathed in and starting walking towards him "Castle how stupid can you be of course I love you, you idiot I never said it because I wanted it to be right not like this not when you're walking away I _love _you Castle I have for the past three years I was just too scared I can't lose you I'm sorry for last night I honestly just need to know what… where were going Castle because I love you I do but if us… if we don't have a future I'm sorry but I want that, I want a marriage, I want children Rick and if…" before Kate could finish Castle pressed her back against the wall covering her lips with his this kiss, was different from the others this was him telling her that this was it they were it for each other, her dreams were his dreams too.

They broke off as they couldn't breathe, Kate had a tear falling down her cheek Castle wiped it off lightly with his thumb then leaned in and gave many sweet kisses he could feel her smiling underneath his lips. "Rick?" he gave her another small kiss before humming on her lips that sent a chill down her spine "does that mean umm that…" between each kiss Castle gave Kate he said "yes. It. Does. Kate. I want it all and all with you" Kate placed her hands on Castles cheeks and pulled him in for a deeper passionate kiss, he pulled away for a moment barely touching her lips now "move in with me Kate" she didn't answer she simply pulled him back in for a longer kiss, she pulled down on his lip he let at a small moan but because of their surroundings it echoed and Kate laughed as they pulled apart, "what's so funny soon-to-be-Mr's-Castle" she bit down on her bottom lip "that almost sounds crazy it's amazingly crazy which is why I love you so much!" she breathed in "but Lanie and I'm pretty sure your daughter is right behind that door listening to us and well" she whispered even quieter "if you don't stop I might not be able to control myself" she bit the bottom of her lip and smiled with her eyes he was turning red from embarrassment. "Are they really behind there?" Kate shrugged "I don't know I mean there are cameras down here so maybe we should go up and finish this case, okay? That way we can go back to mine and start packing up my apartment" she raised her eyebrow at him he smiled and laced fingers with hers she leaned into his side "Kate we're going to live together so exciting it will be like a _naughty _sleepover every night". Kate lightly slapped Castles chest and when they entered the elevator Kate in her lowest, sexiest voice she whispered "oh it will just remind me to pack my _box_" and with that Castle was rendered speechless yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided not to continue with this story after the comments received


End file.
